(a) Field
The present invention is relates to apparatus for reducing charge for a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When a vehicle such as a two-wheeled motor vehicle (motorcycle) and a four-wheeled motor vehicle (automobile) travel, static electricity is generated in the vehicle because of airflow contacting with the vehicle. Static electricity is also generated by repeatedly bringing each part of the tires to contact with or separate from a road surface on the rotation of the wheels or by relatively moving the components of the engine, the brake equipment, etc.
Since the tires have substantially electrically insulate a vehicle from the earth due to their low conductivity, the body, etc., of a vehicle takes charge (generally, positive charge) once static electricity is generated in the vehicle.
The body with positive charge decreases the engine performance. If the engine is a gasoline engine or a diesel engine, the body with positive charge causes inhibited operation of the piston, decreased combustion efficiency of the engine, or inhibited flow of the radiator water and the engine oil, for example. As the result, the driver experiences the decreased force sensitivity and torque sensitivity, the increased engine vibration, or the decreased fuel cost, for example.
Moreover, if a battery is used as the power source for a vehicle such as an electric vehicle, an electric bike, or an electric wheelchair, the friction is affected when the body has a positive charge. As the result, the driver experiences the increased electricity usage, consequently the decreased cruising range.
The body with positive charge also deteriorates the driving comfort. Even if the drive source is any one of a gasoline engine, a diesel engine, and a battery, the body with a positive charge limits the operation of the suspension, the gear, etc. As the result, the driver experiences the increased vibration of tires, etc., or the decreased driving stability.
Therefore, the technique for decreasing the charge taken by a vehicle has been researched, and various techniques have been proposed.
For example, the device described in Patent Document 1 includes a first connection electrically connected with the outer face of the air intake pipe to an engine provided in a vehicle; a second connection electrically connected with the outer face of an engine coolant flow pipe provided in the vehicle; a third connection electrically connected with the outer face of an engine oil pipe provided in the vehicle; first to third conductive wires that connect in parallel the first to the third connections, respectively, with the respective minus terminals of a battery provided in the vehicle; a conductive plate connected with the first to third conductive wires; and a fourth conductive wire that connects a minus terminal of the battery provided in the vehicle with the conductive plate. This device is capable to improve the fuel cost of a vehicle without losing an electrical balance in the vehicle.
Moreover, Non-patent Document 1 discloses that a charging function and a coil function are obtained by devising the length and the winding of the code in the body. Particularly, Non-patent Document 1 discloses that the coil function has a function that removes irregular electricity to stabilize electricity (filter effect). The use of the device described in Non-patent Document 1 can produce a rectification effect by suppressing a voltage drop and cutting electricity to more largely ignite the spark plug longer. As the result, the reduced exhaust of carbon monoxide, the increased fuel cost, and the improved axis output can be expected because even the same amount of gasoline supply can increase the ignition efficiency to get close to perfect combustion.